


Just Dance

by FluffyChocolateCake



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, From my perspective seventeen is not precisely underage so, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyChocolateCake/pseuds/FluffyChocolateCake
Summary: 瞎写，非常傻。ooc+细节胡扯+毫无剧情+无比黏糊糊。





	Just Dance

 

那个转学过来的瑞士男孩吸引住了他。斯蒂凡有着一头柔软漆黑的短发，浓眉下的眼睛乌亮多情，笑起来像打翻一罐花香味的蜂蜜。男孩儿的母语是法语，说起英语来总软绵绵的，拉长着尾音，按理说乔尼会觉得这种嗓音有点娘，但他完全没有，他只觉得它听起来很特别，也就是说，很可爱。

斯蒂凡踢足球，滑冰，跳舞，不管做哪项，周围都围满脸颊泛红的女孩子，他储物柜里的巧克力和情书都要溢出来了。他会认真地回复她们——天哪，这年头谁会这么做啊——告诉她们，对不起，他还不想恋爱，但随时欢迎来看他的比赛。就和他妈的瑞士巧克力一样甜。但乔尼知道“还不想恋爱”的回答只是一种标准搪塞，意味着斯蒂凡没有看上她们其中的任何一个；但他可以肯定，很快斯蒂凡就会和啦啦队的某个大胸长腿金发女孩儿走到一起，他们这些魅力男生总是这样。

也许这就是他上课走神的原因。乔尼托着腮，假装看黑板，眼神瞟向前排的斯蒂凡。瑞士男孩拿着铅笔，认认真真地在书上……画画。他看不清楚画的是什么，只能看见斯蒂凡咬着笔杆，像在思考下一步怎么落笔。下午的阳光落在斯蒂凡的头发上，让它们看起来柔软又温暖，让人很想揉上一揉。要是他可以伸出手……

“乔尼！”

同桌压低声音，捅了他一胳膊肘。乔尼有点被吓到了，一个激灵回过神来。

“干嘛？”

他不太高兴地问道。女孩子撇了下嘴。

“老师让我们想三条古代历史写作的特点，一会儿要点名回答的，别再走神了。”

“这鬼特点关我什么事啊。”

乔尼抱怨着写下三个数字，1，2……

“你是不是迷上他了？”

他手一抖，3的下半部分写歪了。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“拜托，”女孩子翻了个白眼，压低声音，“你刚刚盯斯蒂凡盯了足足五分钟，是个人都看得出来你对他有意思。”

“好吧，侦探小姐，你说得对。”乔尼用上点讽刺的语气，眼神没有离开草稿纸，他怎么也想不出来除了叙事为主还有什么特点，“那又能怎样呢？”

斯蒂凡很可爱，没错，但也直得像路灯杆一样。乔尼又没法变成个金发大胸的啦啦队女孩。

 

……好吧。也不是完全不能。

 

乔尼仰起脸，在镜子前仔细画着眼线，淡蓝色的眼珠盛进顶灯的光，看起来分外剔透。桃红和深棕的眼影，蔷薇色的唇彩，颊上再打一点腮红。他年轻，骨架纤细，睫毛天生浓密，垂下眼甚至带点易碎娇柔，看起来足以以假乱真。

假如斯蒂凡看到他这副打扮，有没有可能……

他从脑海中飞快地抹去了这个念头。那毕竟是不一样的，他喜爱打扮成女孩并不意味着他是，或者想做女孩。他是个男孩。男同性恋。热爱变装的男同性恋。如果斯蒂凡把他当作漂亮姑娘来爱，那毫无意义。

好像斯蒂凡真会爱上他似的。他甚至都没和斯蒂凡说过几句话。

乔尼一边乱糟糟地想着，一边套上红色的啦啦队短裙，把长筒袜沿着小腿往上提。而且他又不会遇上斯蒂凡。周六凌晨两点的同性恋酒吧怎么都不像个偶遇你高中直男同学的地方。

他面对几顶假发想了五秒钟，挑了那顶金色大波浪的。谁不喜欢金色大波浪呢。

 

最后他还是没有把胸垫得太夸张。C杯刚刚好，他想着，站在玄关穿衣镜边上，踮了两下脚，看虚假的两团上下跳动，好像什么藏在衣服里的小动物。乔尼冲镜子笑了一下，满意地出门了。

帕里斯已经开到他家楼下，见了他感叹出声：“哇哦，这次怎么扮起啦啦队长了？你原来不是走夜店小野猫路线的吗？”

“闭嘴，帕里斯。”乔尼拉开后座门钻进去，“我爱扮什么扮什么，反正长得好看。”

后视镜里的帕里斯一脸不可置信，像马上就要说出“你怎么这么自恋”，但乔尼光速打断了他。

“已经一点四十了，快开车！”

 

红色、橙色、蓝色和紫色，灯光在他眼前迷幻地扫射旋转，电音震耳欲聋，燥热的空气扭曲成一个又一个漩涡。他登上舞台，吸进又呼出空气，然后跳起舞来。此刻他不是乔尼而是万众瞩目的啦啦队队长，集惊人美貌、丰厚家产、所有青春期男孩的爱慕眼光于一身，当她甩头时每个人都会——

啊。

他背对观众回过头来，金发在空中甩出浪荡的弧度，睫毛微颤，嘴唇勾出挑逗的一弯；正是这时他看见熙攘人群中的一个男孩，长得神似斯蒂凡。乔尼的心错了一拍。他的动作落了两拍。他回过神，直接跳到一个下腰，挽回了失去的节拍，赢得了热烈的掌声——但等他直起身来，那个人已经不见了。

当然了，他嘲笑自己，那八成只是你的幻觉。斯蒂凡出现在同性恋酒吧里看你跳舞？等你下一次做春梦吧。

乔尼更加用力地举起手臂，挥舞不存在的花球。汗水从额头淌进他的眼睛，在粉底上流出一道浅浅的白印。他朝观众慷慨地微笑，牙齿在双唇的玫瑰间如珍珠闪光。帕里斯在吧台和一个俄罗斯男人聊天。人群模糊地沸腾。他没有看见斯蒂凡的幻影。一切绚丽、闪耀又空虚。

音乐停止时他收获掌声和礼物，包装的或赤裸的，他收下鲜花并亲吻它，把钞票扔在地上。“下次可以送我钻戒，”他虚虚抛出一个飞吻，“我会收下的。钞票就免了！”乔尼从侧面的楼梯走下来，他有点累，在待会热舞开始前要去喝一杯。人很多，摩肩接踵，他从缝隙里堪堪挤到吧台边上。

“一杯伏特加。”

他说。

“那可有够劲的。”

一个声音在他后边响起，听起来如此耳熟。乔尼的呼吸中断了。他死死盯着架子上的酒瓶标签，心脏狂跳，不知该不该回过头去。

声音的主人没有等他做出决定。那个长得神似斯蒂凡的男孩（乔尼拒绝思考他就是斯蒂凡本人的可能性）坐到他旁边的高脚凳上。

“一杯朗姆，”男孩顿了一下，不好意思似地，“加可乐。”

乔尼没忍住笑。这口味也太孩子气了，他没说出来，但想法完完全全地写在了脸上。男孩儿脸红了起来。

“你刚刚跳得真好看。”

他说，双颊仍然通红，却愈发衬得眼睛发亮。那双漆黑的、光芒跃动的眼睛。

“啊，忘了自我介绍，我是斯蒂凡，斯蒂凡·兰比尔。”

操。

他根本不用自我介绍，乔尼从听见他声音的一瞬间就知道了。可是他究竟他妈的为什么会在这里？！

戴着啦啦队女孩面具的乔尼决心藏得更深。

“我是乔，乔·斯汀。”

“是个好名字……”斯蒂凡拖长了n的鼻音，好像要为下句话拖延时间，“嗯，我一会可以和你一起跳舞吗？”

什么，他以为这是华尔兹还是交际舞吗？待会是热舞时间，所有人将会在混乱的律动中狂欢，面贴面，胸贴胸，胯贴胯，近距离里荷尔蒙蒸腾，很有可能衍生为一场厕所隔间里的性爱……哪有人会邀这种舞？乔尼听见自己血管狂跳的声音，每一根骨头都像木柴一样燃烧，他张开嘴，晕晕乎乎……

“行啊。”

乔尼说。

 

于是现在他们站在这里，几乎贴在彼此的身上，一切的一切都虚幻，灰白烟雾被五彩灯光渲染，绕着闪光球体滑出妖娆的曲线。扬声器里的鼓点狂乱地扎着他的耳膜，他喝多了，是的，他不该点那杯伏特加，现在他头晕而且燥热，热得发慌，斯蒂凡把他拉到舞池里，朝他微笑……然后举起双手，开始扭动。乔尼从来不知道斯蒂凡能扭成这样，黑发男孩儿半屈着膝盖，腰胯性感地前后摆动，几乎撞上乔尼的髋骨，仿佛一阵震颤从脚踝蹿上小腿而绵延到小腹，把他变成一道黑色的诱惑波浪。这样做时他是笑着的，对着乔尼。他咧开嘴，快乐地笑着。乔尼抓不住自己的心跳跟呼吸，它们像被猎犬追扑的兽一样狂奔远去，而斯蒂凡无辜地、迷人地贴着他跳舞，呼吸洒在他的鼻尖儿上。乔尼勉强配合着斯蒂凡，他送胯，挺胸，摆手，扭肩，汗水从后颈淌过脊椎，火一样灼烧的皮肤上点燃一缕电，他们的鼻尖几乎相触，吐息含在唇与唇间几近于无的空白里，只要再靠近一点，就……

乔尼的节奏乱了，于是他撞进斯蒂凡的胸口。有一秒他听见对方的心跳钻进自己的肋骨，下一秒斯蒂凡贴住了他的嘴唇。他发出一声呜咽般的呻吟。斯蒂凡捧住他的后颈吻他，舌尖舔过他蜂蜜味的唇釉，卷起那玫瑰的颜色探进他的牙齿间。

那太过了。

他抓住斯蒂凡的领子，闭上眼。如果这是个梦，他就再也不睁开眼睛。闪烁的光与暗中乔尼尝到斯蒂凡的味道，朗姆、可乐还有不知哪里来的薄荷和可可，仿佛阳光里融化的某个甜蜜午后，他张开嘴唇任由斯蒂凡吻他，舔他，轻轻地咬他，从下唇到耳垂再到颈窝，留下小小的红色齿痕，仿佛蛋糕上的美丽装饰。乔尼喘息着拥抱着斯蒂凡，那些吻在他的下腹聚起烧灼的热度，斯蒂凡隔着他的裙子贴着他的胯，身体的移动带来要命的摩擦，他硬起来，发着抖，呼出无助的潮湿热气。

“摸我。”乔尼说，口气粗暴，几乎像命令，但他无暇在乎，“你不能亲我亲一辈子——”

斯蒂凡的手滑进他的裙摆，沿着大腿内侧柔软的皮肤一路向上，最后隔着内裤覆上他的勃起，缓缓地磨蹭起来。乔尼喘了一声，搂住斯蒂凡的脖子，嘴唇贴上对方耳后。

“换个地方，我站不住……”

斯蒂凡摸得他小腿发抖，直往男孩掌心里撞。他脑子里只剩一团糟：在哪里，和谁一起，做什么，一概不知，只有悬而未决的高潮难耐地搏动。乔尼甚至不能去想现在抚摸着他的人是斯蒂凡，否则他下一秒就要射出来了。斯蒂凡半拉半抱地把他弄到墙边，乔尼一靠上墙就伸手抓住斯蒂凡的腰，把黑发男孩拉向自己，他们的下身撞到一块儿，斯蒂凡呻吟一声，而乔尼发现斯蒂凡也硬了。他暗恋的男孩儿脸颊潮红，头发汗湿，在他嘴唇边上吐出喘息，乌黑的犬一般的眼睛恳求似地望着他。

天哪。乔尼想。操他妈的耶稣基督啊。

乔尼抓上斯蒂凡肩膀，推开他又转了半圈，把男孩儿按在墙上，手向下一滑，拉开他的裤子，接着压着斯蒂凡顶起腰来。他们的勃起隔着薄薄的布料彼此磨蹭，男孩儿在他颈窝里断断续续地呻吟，手伸向他们相贴的地方，毫无章法地帮着捋动起来。

“操……”乔尼喘息道，“再稍微……”

他抱住斯蒂凡，浑身发抖。他就这样高潮了。精液渗透蕾丝内裤，沿着他的大腿根流下来，从裙摆底下流出来。斯蒂凡也射了，他感觉到那块潮湿逐渐加深。男孩儿喘着气，捧着他的脸吻他，像一块柔软甜美的半化巧克力。

“That's amazing,”斯蒂凡在他嘴唇里吐息，“so so so amazing.”

 

“所以你为什么来这？”

他们倒在轿车后座上。乔尼说服斯蒂凡坐帕里斯的车回去，开车的人还没回来，他们就躺在后边，街灯的光轻柔地投射进窗里。

“我来这没多久，问一个住了很多年的朋友哪里好玩……”斯蒂凡说，垂下眼睛，不好意思似的，“他就跟我说这里。”

“噢。”乔尼答了一声，然后问，“所以你是弯的？”

等待答案让他心脏乱跳。斯蒂凡笑起来。

“不然我为什么要来这？我看起来不像吗？”

“不太像。”乔尼承认，“很多东西是看不出来的，比如我一直不知道你居然这么，嗯，粘人。”

“一直？”

斯蒂凡疑惑道。

该死。乔尼想，一时说得太快。

“所以，”斯蒂凡突然坐起来，“你还真是——我怀疑过自己弄错了，但你是不是——”

到这关头瞒着也没意思了。乔尼叹了口气，向他伸出手，借力把自己拉了起来，在座位上坐好，摘掉假发和发网，甩甩湿漉漉的黑色鬈发。

“我大概需要重新自我介绍。嗨，我是乔尼，乔尼·威尔。”

斯蒂凡惊讶又开心地望着他。

“所以我真的认识你。”瑞士男孩高兴地说，“太好了。”

“为什么太好了？”

乔尼问。他有点紧张，但绝不会承认。斯蒂凡的回答让他用力眨了眨眼睛，确定这不是梦境。

“我就能再遇到你了。”

“我不是每天都扮成啦啦队队长的。”

乔尼提醒。斯蒂凡咧嘴笑起来。

没关系，男孩说，凑过来吻他，扮成乔尼·威尔就可以啦——虽然我也爱死你穿裙子的模样了。乔尼愣了一下，随即扣住他后脑热烈地回吻，他们亲吻着慢慢滑下去，直到躺在后座上。

“这不好，”乔尼说，“帕里斯会杀了我俩的。”

“你指什么？”

斯蒂凡明知故问。乔尼冲他绽开一个露齿的笑容，手从他的上衣下摆滑进去。

“在他的车后座上做爱这件事。”

 

End

 


End file.
